Baby, It's Cold Outside
by stranj100
Summary: Slash: m/m - Will/Warren - Will is alone on Christmas Eve. Warren decides to keep him company.


Title: Baby, It's Cold Outside

Author: Stranj100

Fandom: Sky High

Paring(s): Will/Warren

Rating: ratedM (for sexual situations)

Summary: Will finds himself alone for X-mas, so Warren invites himself over.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Will Stronghold and Warren Peace and all Sky High related characters are property of Disney, unless otherwise stated. The story is intellectual property of the author known as Stranj100. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no profit is being made.

Archive: Yes, just ask first.

Feedback: Praise strokes my ego and I write more. Helpful Criticism makes me a better writer. Flames are used by ignorant villagers to destroy 'monsters'.

Baby, It's Cold Outside

By Stranj100

Will Strong hold was surprised to find the Paper Lantern open on Christmas Eve. Every other restaurant he had passed tonight had been closed for the holiday(1). He stepped inside, grateful to get out of the snow.

He was greeted by the usual hostess and lead to a table. Will stared at the menu, wondering what he should order. Normally, when he came here, Layla ordered him something he'd like because Will wasn't really big on Chinese food, but Layla was in Washington State visiting with her grandparents, leaving Will to fend for himself.

"Are you ready to order?" asked a familiar voice.

"Warren, what are you doing here?" Will asked, surprised to see his best friend. Warren Peace wasn't dressed in his usual work outfit. He wore a white dress shirt, a red vest and black bowtie. That, combined with his hair pulled back, made him look really good, or so Will thought.

"Filling in," Warren said with a shrug, "one of the waiters is sick. What are you doing here?"

"My parents got called away to save Counter Earth(2). I didn't want to sit around in an empty house, so I decided to go to a restaurant." Will explained.

Warren looked around the near empty restaurant, before sitting down in the booth.

"Why didn't head over to Layla's?" he asked, pulling the menu from Will's hands.

"She's out of town, so are the others. You'd know that if you paid more attention to the conversations at lunch, instead of burying your nose in a book." Will teased, with a slight grin on his face.

"Well, it's obvious you didn't call me," Warren said, sounding almost offended.

"I didn't want to annoy you." Will said awkwardly, while staring at his empty hands.

Warren grunted, then said, "Like that's ever stopped you."

Will blushed slightly and ducked his head, hiding his eyes with his bangs, causing Warren to think about Will's "Aww, shucks" manner and its ability to make girls fall for him. Warren felt something like envy.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Warren cleared his throat and said, "Look, I got to get back to work, but my shift is almost over. I'll get you your usual order, and then when I get off we can head back to your place. Okay?"

"Really!" Will said, looking up with eagerness, "but what about your mom?"

Warren shook his head in slight amazement. Leave it to Will Stronghold to think of others even when it means his own unhappiness.

"Don't worry about it," Warren said standing up, "The Major is in town. She won't be lonely."

Will realized Warren's secondary motive. Major Warwick Peace, his best friend's grandfather, was the super-solider known as Warhawk, and he wasn't one of Warren's favorite people. The man was always critical of Warren, like way he dresses and the he wears his hair. The man had had a conniption when he discovered that Warren had flunked out of most of his classes, freshman year(3).

Much later, Warren came out of the back with his hair down and dressed in his usual garb. Will couldn't help but think, that for some reason, Warren looked just as good as he had in his work uniform, he felt a little envious.

"You ready to go?" asked Warren, as he pulled on his jacket.

"Sure." Will answered, getting up, "Did you talk to your mom?"

"Yeah," Warren said, guiding his friend to the door, "She knows where I'll be."

Warren shouted a farewell over his shoulder, in Chinese, before they exited into the cold night.

The snow had stopped by the time the two boys stepped outside. The two traveled in a companionable silence, or at least Warren was trying to. Will was chatting away inanely about nothing in particular, but then, Warren was used to it and almost enjoyed it in a way. Not to mention, Warren didn't really want to do anything that would dampen Will's spirits. Warren hated winter. Thanks to his powers, Warren was affected more by the cold than most people. He disliked Christmas even more. Ever since his father's incarceration, the holidays had taken on a pall. His mother always tried to put on a good face during the holidays, but Warren knew she drank a little more than she should during the holidays.

As they neared Will's house, Warren's brooding came to an abrupt halt when a soft cold object impacted against the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Warren growled as he turned a death glare onto his best friend.

"You were looking all grinchy," said Will; a grin as he formed another snowball, "so I decided to spread a little Christmas cheer."

"You are so dead Stronghold." Warren growled, calling fire to his hand.

Will let out a squeak and said, "No powers," before turning tail and running.

Soon the two boys were running down street, pelting each other with snowballs. Will made a decisive blow, when one of his snowballs got Warren right in the face. After that Warren let out a fierce growl and launched himself at the other boy.

The two boys wrestled in the snow, ending with Warren straddling Will's hips, holding him on the ground, with his arms pinned to the arms above his head. The only noise in still night was the sound of the boys panting breathlessly. The two boys gazed at each other, slowly growing uncomfortable in silence.

"Do you give up?" Warren said, in almost a whisper.

"Maybe," Will said, with a sudden grin.

"What…?" was all Warren could say, before the world spun and he found himself on his back, in the snow, with Will now on top of him; easily holding him down with one hand.

"You said no powers." Warren protested.

"All's fair in love and snowball fights." Will said, leering like the cat that caught the canary.

The look was out of place on Will's face and made Warren suddenly nervous. Will slowly and dramatically scooped up a large pile of snow in his gloved hand; bring it to linger over Warren's face, before promptly stuffing it down his shirt.

Warren let out a yelp, as the cold substance made contact with his warm skin, and an abrupt blast of flame. Will rocketed backwards, impacting into a near by tree. The impact caused the snow, nestled in the branches above, to cascade down.

"Will!" Warren shouted in alarm, as he scrambled toward his friend.

Will coughed and laughed as he dusted himself off. "Okay, I think you won."

"Are you okay?" Warren asked anxiously.

"Of course," Will said, giving his friend an incredulous look. "But I don't think the Henderson's lawn is."

Warren looked back to see the snow steaming and a human shaped scorch mark in the grass. "Do you think anybody saw it?"

Will looked quickly about the darkened neighborhood and said, "I don't think so, but we should leave now, just to be safe."

When they got to Will's house, the boys promptly kicked off their boots and hung up their jackets.

"Why don't you start a fire in the living room and I'll try and find us some dry clothes." Will suggested.

"Alright," Warren replied, before heading for living room.

It took Warren less than a minute to get a proper fire going. The heat made him realize exactly how cold and wet he was, so he began to strip down and lay his clothes out by the hearth. He paused for a moment, when it came down to his boxers. They were as cold and wet as the rest of his clothes, but he wasn't completely comfortable, being naked around his best friend. Finally, he decided it would be alright. After all he and Will were both guys and Will was bringing him a change of clothes.

Once completely nude, Warren stood as close to the fireplace as possible and basked in the heat of the fire. He was so absorbed with the dancing flames; he didn't notice Will was there, until the other boy cleared his throat. Will was now dressed in a royal blue t-shirt, red sweat pants, and thick white socks. In the light of the fire Warren failed to see the blush on the other boy's face, or the slight swell in the other boy's baggy sweats.

Will swallowed, then said, "My shirts would be too small for you, but these sweat pants are too big for me. I think they'll fit you." He handed Warren a pair of light blue sweat pants and pair of red socks. "I'm going to go get us something to drink." Will said, before rushing into the kitchen.

The sweats were a little big on Warren. They were held up, only by the swell of butt and crotch. They hung low enough on his hips that you could see the beginning of pubes. Warren sat down on the floor, in front of the fire, after slipping on the socks.

Will returned a few minutes later, looking more composed; carrying a tray with a plate of Christmas cookies and two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. He came and sat next to Warren on the floor, placing the tray between them.

The two boys sat in silence, sipping from their mugs and munching on cookies, while staring into the fire. Will didn't look once in Warren's direction. The silence was strange and tension filled. It was not unusual for Warren to be silent, but Will normally talked incessantly.

The silence and tension lingered between them, until their hands met near the plate of cookies. Both boys stared at their hands, then looked up and locked gazes. Ever so slowly, their faces were drawn together, until their lips touched, sending a charge through their bodies. When they broke apart, Will released a contented sigh.

"What was that?" Warren asked his mind in haze.

"I don't know," Will replied, with his face filled with confusion.

A thought entered Warren's brain unasked. "What about Layla?" Warren asked voicing the thought.

"I don't know," Will answered, as confusion turned to turmoil.

Warren couldn't stand the sight of it, so he decided to kiss it away. He pushed the tray away and pulled Will closer. He could feel the tension in Will's body, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"It will be alright." Warren said, as he trailed kisses from Will's forehead; along the bridge of his nose, pausing at the tip, before claiming his lips. Warren tongue ran along Will's sealed lips; asking for admittance. Will's mouth parted in compliance. Will's mouth tasted of chocolate and cinnamon, but was some how sweeter and spicier than both.

As Warren tongue explored Will's mouth, his hands explored his body. One hand slipped under Will's t-shirt and enjoyed the smooth texture of Will's skin. The other enjoyed the supple cushion of Will's buttocks, through the thin material of his sweats. Warren also enjoyed the growing firmness of Will's manhood, against his thigh. His own answered in kind.

After cleaning themselves off with Will's t-shirt, both boys, completely spent, fell into a deep sated sleep.

It was only a couple hours before dawn when Josie Stronghold stepped out of the study, dressed in her favorite blue robe, with her wet hair wrapped in a towel. She had just finished cleaning herself of the last of the slime, left from the Commander and Jet Stream's battle with the self-replicate ooze monsters that had threatened Counter Earth. Steve had gotten the worst of it and was still cleaning up. All Josie wanted, was to head off to bed for a few precious hours of sleep, before it was time to wake up and celebrate Christmas with her family. Heading for bed, Josie noticed a faint glow coming from the living room and went to investigate.

In the living room she found the dying embers of a fire, along with Will, laying on Warren, their legs tangled together, arms wrapped around each other, and Will's head resting on Warren's chest. Josie thought they looked cute like that—like a pile of puppies. Instinctively, Josie pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the boys. Then she took some throw pillows and placed them under Warren's head. After which, she gathered Warren's clothes from before the hearth, fold them neatly, and placed them on the couch. Then she gathered up the tray of half eaten cookies and cold coco, when she spotted Will's t-shirt on the floor(4). Scooping it up she detected a tell-tale odor which made her look back down at the boys and considered the implications of the evidence.

In the end, she decided it was too complicated to decide anything. If the boys wanted her to know anything they would tell her. She trusted Will to make the right decision.

Josie took the tray to the kitchen and deposited Will's shirt in the utility room, before heading back in the direction of her waiting bed. She paused in the doorway to the living room and came up with a wonderful idea. She went to the closet and retrieved the camera. Heading back to living room, she took a quick snapshot of the boys. The picture would either become a fond reminder or an embarrassing moment—perfect for the family photo album.

Steve Stronghold exited the study as Josie was putting away the camera.

"I thought you would already be in bed." Steve said.

"Oh, I was just cleaning up after the boys. Apparently, Warren spent the night here. They fell asleep in front of the fire. It's very cute." Josie explained.

"Hmm, I'll take your word." Steve replied, "Let's get some shuteye."

"That is a great idea." Josie said with a yawn.

"I've been known to have a few." Steve said following his wife up the stairs to their bedroom, where they would settle down for their long winters nap.

fin

A/N: Wow. That went much further I had intended. I didn't intend for a frottage scene. I had only intended for the boys to make out a little before Warren would leave, but I guess like real life, things have a way of escalating. readers, you can read the unedited version at my web group. I do have an idea for a sequel, set during New Year's Eve, dealing with Will, Layla, and Warren. We'll see if RL will cooperate and maybe I can get it done before New Years. Thanks once again to Strife my wonderful Beta.

Love and kisses for everyone,

Trey a.k.a. Stranj100

1 A lot of Chinese restaurants are open on Christmas Eve and Day, for the simple fact that a lot of Chinese don't celebrate Christmas. I know this is true, because when I was a kid, my father ran a movie theater. A lot of movie theaters are open 365 days a year. Right next door was a Chinese restaurant open every day of the year except thanksgiving.

2 Counter Earth is a common comic book concept, from the golden age of comics, created before the idea of alternate universes. Simply put, it is a twin Earth placed in same orbit as the Heroes' Earth on the opposite side of the Sun. This Earth generally has only one or no heroes, placing it in constant danger.

3 Don't start protesting. This is just a little plot device for future stories. Don't you like the sound of that? It's a way to keep Warren in Sky High along side Will longer. It's not that Warren is stupid; it's that he was unmotivated to do well. I suffered similarly back in high school. If I wasn't interested in the in the subject or didn't like the teacher I tended to do badly.

4 A mother's work is never done—even for a super-heroine.


End file.
